The primary mission of the Investigative Bronchoscopy and Analysis Core is to (1) recruit volunteer subjects for studies involving bronchoscopy, segmental bronchoprovocation (SBP), bronchoalveolar lavage (BAL), bronchial biopsies and phlebotomy;(2) perform the preceding procedures and process BAL and bronchial biopsies;and (3) assist in data storage, retrieval and analysis for all PPG projects. Core A will also be the central processing unit for human airway samples for PPG projects and will be responsible for coordinating the distribution of these samples to the other laboratories and providing the relevant clinical data on study subjects.